


You deserve a reward

by Blythlee



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blythlee/pseuds/Blythlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lord Megatron, we are come back from mission that you have assigned us”<br/>“Exellent. I hope for you to receive good news”<br/>“More than good, my lord”<br/>Blitzwing bowed the head as a sign of gratitude while Lugnut and Shockwave pushed in the center of the room the Autobot prisoners who they had captured.<br/>“Very good my subordinates, you have done a good job[...] You deserve a reward!!”</p><p>Read the note, it's important D:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Megatron/Optimus Prime

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the futility of this FF, but it's the first time that I write in english, so I needed a simple plot and a simple writing.  
> I apologize in advance for any errors in this text (and unfortunately I know, it will be several) but I hope that you can read peacefull this story some one ^^  
> Ps: Yeah, I'm italian xD

“Lord Megatron, we are come back from mission that you have assigned us”

“Exellent. I hope for you to receive good news”

“More than good, my lord”

Blitzwing bowed the head as a sign of gratitude while Lugnut and Shockwave pushed in the center of the room the Autobot prisoners who they had captured.

“Very good my subordinates, you have done a good job”

“Oh my glorious lord Megatron, divine sir of all things, I’m honored to be able to serve you and satisfy...”

“Shut up!” Hothead stopped him with a scream losing the patience while Shockwave’s monocle take an fun shape. 

“I hate to hear your wailings, and then I want my reward!”

“You’re right, Blitzwing, you are finally able to bring me Optimus Prime alive and other prisoners for which I don’t have no interest, you deserve a reward”

The Decepticon’s leader seemed reflect some clicks on his words, then a left smile appeared on his face.

“I give you my prisoners. As you well know, I was only interested at Prime , I never do anything of other prisoners. They are all your!”

The Decepticon soldiers rejoiced to hear that words while little Autobot embraced each other in a terror. Optimus Prime only was able to maintain control of his action, but his optics betrayed this fear.

“It’s all, now you enjoy your spoils”

Then he spoke to his trophy.

“I have big plans for you, my dear Optimus Prime!”

  


  


  


“Come here Autobot, I want to enjoy myself”

“Yes master”

Optimus prime reached his master on a bed rather than large, designed to accommodate two Decepticons mech, definitely too large for an Autobot. Megatron violently pulled him on his frame, take him for an coloured collar which adorned his neck.

“Good my pet, now show me if you have learned things that I have taught thee!”

Optimus agreed not very convinced and with trembling hands he placed himself to piggyback on the frame of his master showing him the back. He slowly lifted his bums putting it in beautiful shows in front of the face of Megatron that growled satisfied.

“Go on!”

Autobot obeyed him without oppose and lifted one hand directly on its interface panel, caressing with his fingers the seams that began to ooze out the lubricant. While he was pulled his leg alone, Optimus turned his head to the side and watched his master over his shoulder with a lascivious look.

“I trained you really well, my little pet!” Decepticon said while he licks his lips with his tongue dark. From under his interface panel he felt his spike press insistently to be released. After a few endless clicks spent observing the suffering of Optimus, Megatron decided to allow his subjected to open his panel and to allow him to give more pleasure. 

Optimus fiddled with his external node, then he focuses on the edges of his wet valve and finally he decided to go with two fingers. With a series of passionate moans, he drove up to where he could his fingers inside him, curling and widening them to scissor to allow each sensitive node to be reached, all without ever removing off your optics by his master.

At umpteenth moan of pleasure, Megatron freed with a sharp sound his spike now fully pressurized and already oozing Transfluid. 

“Very well, you have been good, you deserve a reward!”

With a jerk he grabbed the mech placed him under himself, enjoying his yelp of surprise. He moved the hand that was still immersed in the wet valve and sucked with taste fingers soaked with lubricant, savoring the sweet taste. Under him Optimus wriggled forward to receiving his award. Since his followers were able to capture him and his friends Autobots, Megatron had spent most of his free time to tame his battle trophy to make it a perfect pet, a concubine, his slut in short. As far as he could see now, he did a great job.

The little mech writhed and moaned desperately trying to get his attention. Megatron knew his valve was clutching the empty ready to accept his huge spike, but he felt really taste to see his ex sworn enemy to beg him to frag him hard.

At the end Optimus gave exasperated.

“Please master, I do not take it anymore! I need it, I need you to frag me with your glorious pspike and that you make me enjoy and scream your name till you drop!”

If there was anything that Optimus was good, that was begging.

The spike of Megatron quivered of desire and he could no longer wait further. With a single strong push penetrated his pet way down of his valve. Optimus cried out in pain and pleasure that turned into heavy groans as soon as the Decepticon imposed a hard and fast pace giving him little time to get used to its size.

“That 's what you want, my little slutbot?”

“Y-yes, ah!”

With every thrust the Autobot responded with a push in countertendency his hips tight in a vice between the hands of his master. 

Megatron did not care to bruise his small frame, one would have thought after a medic bay, all he wanted now was to frag his pet hard and make him scream with pleasure. 

Optimus moaned disconnected phrases with every thrust and screamed to those particularly strong, when the spike of his master touched the sensitive node on the deepest part of his valve. With every thrust even Megatron growled enjoying at that sight and to hear the valve of his pet squeeze more and more on his peak. 

“You scream my name!” he whispered suddenly bending down on his auditory receptors.

“ Ah! A-ah! Mega-t-tron!! More, please more! AH! YES!!!”

Optimus was close, Megatron could feel the irregolar spasms of his valve around his spike. Even he actually was close and he accelerated the trend in a rhythm almost impossible, forcing the Autobots to cling to his shoulders and scream with all his strength. 

Overload hit them hard and together. The Oprimus valve clenched abruptly the entire length of the spike in a grip almost painful while Megatron sank with a roar one last shot and then pour out his Transfluid inside him.

Exhausted, Optimus let go the shoulders of Megatron and lay down on the bed weary while his cooling fans roared at full speed. His optics were ajar and flickering while dripping from his mouth half open a stream of lubricant oral. 

Megatron also was exhausted and collapsed next to her pet, and pulled in if in an embrace. 

“You are a good pet” said after a few clicks while stroking Optimus fiery and humid condensation frame.

Optimus nodded, then two fingers on the chin forced him to raise his head. His lips met those of his master in a sweet kiss.  
"And you're just mine" continued the Decepticon breaking the kiss.  
"Yes, only your" And kissed off.

  



	2. Shockwave/Blurr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the mistakes that you will find in the fic, I have not yet very familiar with English ^^'  
> Enjoy!

Shockwave entered on his room sighing. He was tired from a cycle of job beside to that stupid, big Lugnut who had not done anything but to praise continuously Megatron and now he just wanted to drink a good cup of energon, took a good shower and saw him.

Just he closed the door he was surrounded by small arms.

“Finally you came back!”

Blurr was in seventh heaven, as always when he saw him return. He saw the decepticon whit his bright eyes and a big smile.

Shockwave would have liked to have a mouth to reciprocate that affectionate gesture with smiles and kisses.

“Yeah, today has been a long and tiring day”

Gently, the decepticon exited from the embrace and he sat on an armchair.

“So I'll make you immediately a good cup of energon!”

Shockwave followed with is glance the little and bright blue bot while he procured him to eat.

He remembered when, some lunar cycles before, had won him in a game of dice against Blitzwing.

After choosing his prisoner, the Decepticon leader had allowed him and Blitzwing, those who had successfully completed the mission, to divide the remaining prisoners to their liking. Shockwave would have liked to have both of those little autobot for used them as test subjects for his experiments, but in the end was able to get only Blurr.

At first it was really difficult to live with the little creature: Blurr was not collaborative, refused to eat, to carry out his orders, to obey in short. Often the autobot escaped from the room where he had been confined and Shockwave was to be sought him for the entire base, devising some stratagem to capture him despite his speed. Most of often he found him in the company of the other Autobots, originally believing that they were plotting for a mass escape, but then realized that they met only for the pleasure of being together.

At first, Shockwave admitted it, was very strict with Blurr and for sure he was not affectionate because he saw him only as a test subject for his studies, but with time things had changed, and even a lot. 

he was dissuaded from his memories by a cube of energon that approached his face. 

“What did you think?” Asked the little bot settling down himself in Shockwave's arms.

“Nothing, only today. And you? How it went today, my dead?”

Blurr recounted with his fast-talking about how he had spent the day talking and playing with Optimus Prime and Bumblebee, describing with a note of envy the gifts that his friends boasted and sported. 

“Then Optimus told me about how his master spoil him and he showed me all the gifts that he was received. I did not believe that the evil leader of the Decepticon could be so tender with his partner! Instead Bumblebee said that it was he who had to spoil his master and who commanded him at will, it's not strange?”

Shockwave closed his optical and finished sipping his cube. Poor Blitzwing.

“Well, I see that you have spent a day better than mine, I'm happy. However now I would like to take a hot shower”

The optics of Blurr became brighter. 

“Yes, I think a great idea!”

  


oOoOoOoOo

  


The long-awaited shower that Shockwave was about to do was not really what he had imagined, but in fact he could not wish for more. 

The oil jet was boiling and invested both frames making them shiny and fragrant. Shockwave kept his optical glued to the Blurr's small frame perfect, that he certainly did not hide. 

“It's solar cycles that I was waiting for this moment!” Exclaimed the autobot smearing the hot oil all

over his metal body. Shockwave felt his lust increase to every gesture of the bot. He would never have said, but he was skilled and Shockwave knew that this was not his only quality and the thought caused him a shiver throughout the central axis. 

“Really?”

“Yeah, and I have imagined so many times...!”

His voice was very lascivious now. Shockwave was eager to get to the point. With one fluid motion Blurr approached the decepticon and began to sway their hips as if he were dancing, caressing with his whole body frame of his companion. Blurr knew that this would have made a fool of Shockwave, and in fact the decepticon wasted no time and put his clawed hands on his hips. 

“Ah, yes? And what did you have imagined?”

Blurr not answered right away but continued with his fluid movements and sometimes daring to provoke and seduce the mech, then he came up himself even further to his frame and licking his lips, he said: 

“That you took me and you made me everything you wanted !”

It had the desired effect. Shockwave removed him from himself and pushed him against the wall of the shower, turning so that his face was only a few centimeters from the wall. With a bit of pressure on the back he made him bow slightly. 

“Then I really have to satisfy your imagination as best I can" He whispered in his ear receptor. 

Meanwhile he slowly stroked with his hands the outside of the legs of Blurr, then move to the inside, and finally to the panel interface. 

The oil kept running hot on their frames, taking away all the lubricant that dripping from the seams of the panel Blurr and making their metal hot.

Shockwave paused to stimulate the seams of the panel, causing small groans and passionate movements of the companion's pelvis. After a few clicks of playful torture Blurr began to fail.

“Shockwave, please, I have so much craving!”

“Really? I would not think” he lied “Why do not you prove it to me?”

He stepped back reluctantly removing his hands on that perfect body and began to watch what he would do Blurr. 

The autobot brought a trembling hand to his panel interface from underneath while his other hand was holding himself on the wall. Slowly he began to stroke the cover, then opened it with a click showing his swollen and ready to be taken as you wanted valve. Shockwave pointed his red monocle on that Primus wonder, lamented not having a mouth to taste all the lubricant that flowed from there and for not being able tuck his tongue into the valve to stimulate all its internal nodes. 

Blurr began to caress her external node as he followed the edges of the valve with another finger. Now and then he let out a sigh or a groan and he glanced unequivocal over his shoulder. He wanted him, he was just waiting for him. But Shockwave wanted to see more. 

“Continued” He urged him.

His spike was already ready for use and pressed painfully on his cover still closed.  
Blurr did as he was told and sank two fingers into his valve. The passionate groan he launched was unquenchable. He started to push his fingers in depth and to extend it to scissors as he could by moving his hips bucking. 

“Ah, Shockwave...” he groaned, looking from above his shoulders as he gave pleasure himself.

This was too much. With a dry click, spike Shockwave was released from his imprisonment and it stood under the hot oil already covered with small drops of tranfluid. 

Without wasting any more time, he drew back the hand of Blurr and immersed in one motion all his spike in him. Blurr let out a passionate yell as he felt his internal nodes be lighted all together better than they had done with the fingers. 

Shockwave grabbed his hips and began to push hard because there was no need to give Blurr time to adjust to his size, he was already more than ready to receive him. Blurr began to move as best he could hips bucking the pressures of decepticon, feeling like divine tip struck his knot more inside, impossible to achieve with only his fingers. 

Shockwave increased the speed of his strokes. He wanted to feel Blurr moan like crazy, ask for more and scream his name while his spike filled him and made him feel so good. 

Shockwave loved frag him in any way we can and give him all the pleasure he wanted. As he had predicted the groans of Blurr increased, broken only by incoherent sentences and invocations of Primus and Shockwave. 

Warm oil allowed a constant lubrication and penetration and perfect valve Blurr clutched rhythmically around his tip, causing a huge pleasure. 

Everything was perfect, the whole damn perfect and Shockwave wanted to enjoy that moment to the end and do enjoy also his companion. 

He took one hand from those perfect hips to be seized and brought two fingers to his mouth to Blurr. No need to say anything, Blurr shut the mouth on those two fingers and began to suck and tickle with his tongue. That was another great talents of Blurr, he was very able to use your mouth. Shockwave decided that the next morning he would ask Blurr sucking his spike and then it would have if it would frag him again. 

Suddenly he heard the valve Blurr tighten stronger and losing rhythm and he knew that his companion was close, just like him. 

He freed his fingers from the mouth of Blurr and brought them to stimulate his external node, to give him an overload worthy of being remembered for stellar cycles. 

"S-Shokwave! Ah! Oh Primus! I... I-I'm going to... AH! AAAH! SHOCKWA-AAAAAH!"

Blurr overloaded with a scream, followed by Shockwave who poured his tranfluid inside his valve tight around his spike. 

Panting, the two slumped to the ground. Shockwave wrapped his companion completely exhausted in her arms and rocked him. 

“Are you good?” he asked in a whisper. 

Blurr nodded exhausted and panting, then curled into his embrace and sank into sleep.  
It would fall to Shockwave wash him, dry him and take him to bed. 

  



End file.
